


Grass Soul

by voleuse



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>For her his mud heart tumbled</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Pretty Poison." Title and summary adapted from Erin Belieu's _Plainsong_.

Harvey first sees her across the crowded ballroom at a benefit dinner. He forgets the cause _du jour_ as soon as he steps through the doorway, is ready to disappear as soon as the opening remarks are given.

Then a flash of red and cream catches his eye, and he finds himself staring at a remarkably beautiful woman. He finds her staring back.

He leans over to his date, Vanessa Something-or-Other. "Do you know who that woman is?"

"The redhead?" Vanessa shakes her head, and her hair smells like salon chemicals. "Never seen her before."

Harvey notices Vanessa's pout, and puts the redhead out of his mind.

*

 

_Pam stands at the edge of the field, watches him stab his spade into the earth._

She can feel the jagged metal, cutting into her skin.

She stands at the edge of the field until the bulldozers arrive.

She watches until she can't anymore, until she's ready to scream.

But now isn't the time to mourn.

It's time to plan.

*

 

He has drinks with Langford, a civics professor he met back in law school, and mentions the benefit dinner in passing.

"The rainforest one?" Langford leans back in his chair. "I know a couple of faculty members who attended."

"Really?" Harvey sits up. "Was one of them a woman? Redhead, late twenties? Beautiful?"

Langford chuckles. "You must mean Pam Isley. She does lectures for Botany."

"Botany, huh?" Harvey leans forward. "Tell me more."

*

 

_It takes her three and a half years to perfect the formula, almost a year to perfect the carrier._

And the entire time, she strengthens her stand in high society. She smiles at the right people, wears the right clothes, says the right things.

It's frustrating, almost painfully so, but she establishes herself as desirable and desired. She becomes what she needs to be, to banish the feeling of metal slicing and crushing. Annihilating.

It takes her almost five years to get close enough to Harvey Dent.

Close enough to kiss.

Close enough to kill.

*

 

He calls in a few favors, pulls a few strings, and gets Pamela Isley invited to a party he has on his calendar.

He sees her when she walks into the room, deliberately bumps into her and plays it as casual.

He likes the way her lips curve when he asks her to dance, the way her arms curl around his neck when he touches the small of her back.

He leans in close, and she smells like roses and dirt. She smells real.

"Harvey," she murmurs.

"Yes?" he replies.

"Let's get out of here."

He doesn't expect it, jerks in surprise.

"Don't you want to?" she asks. Her eyes are wide, greener than grass.

He shakes his head, stops halfway, then nods. "I do. Very much."

She presses her body against his, touches her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Then let's go," she tells him.

He bends his head to kiss her, properly, and thinks that he might be in love.


End file.
